happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Whale Soon/Trivia
Trivia *This episode marks the first and the only time Russell has gone into his mindless, mad state, similar to "sugar-high" Nutty, flipped-out Flippy, and suicidal Petunia. **It was confirmed by Kenn Navarro that this side of Russell will never be seen again, as Russell freaking out was very specific for the episode. *If the video is paused while the screen pans towards Lumpy, a tanker ship can be seen in the background. *Among the items inside the whale are The Cursed Idol and a tanker ship. The idol may have been the cause of Russell and Lumpy's deaths. *None of the main characters survive this episode. *The scene where Lumpy and Russell try to make a fire is later seen in Milk Pong, even though Lumpy was the one who threw the ping pong ball and was supposed to be at the milk pong table. *This is the first episode with the new opening where Russell appears. *This is the second time Russell said "Yar" before he died. The first was in Whose Line Is It Anyway?. *Every death in this episode involves getting impaled. *The song Russell hums at the start is "Sailing, Sailing". *This is the first episode where Russell doesn't have a stubble. *This episode marks Russell's first kill. *This is the second episode to star both Russell and Lumpy. *There are no female characters in this episode. *When Russell was sliding down the pole with his eye, he makes a quiet and drawn-down "Yar" sound. *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "Puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Nutty in Icy You, Petunia, Giggles, and Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Lumpy in In a Jam, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Lumpy in Letter Late than Never, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Sniffles in Wrath of Con, and Lumpy in All In Vein and in Aw, Shucks!. *When Lumpy sneezes, putting out the last match, Russell gives Handy's signature scowl. This is one of the nine instances where Handy's scowl is done by another character. The others are Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Russell in Snow Place to Go, Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Sniffles in In a Jam, Nutty in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow ''(twice), and Petunia in ''I Nub You. Cultural References *The moral means not to try to do too much; to take on or attempt more than one is capable of doing. *This episode might be a reference to the story of Jonah, where Jonah is swallowed by a whale for disobeying God. It could also be a reference to Pinocchio, as both have characters light a fire to get out. There is also a wooden dummy that resembles Pinocchio seen next to The Cursed Idol. Continuity *Though it could just be a new character design done by the animators, in Off the Hook, he loses his beard when it's scrapped off by sharp coral and he still doesn't have it here. **If this were true, this would make it one of the few permanent injuries in the show. * Lumpy drives the same car in Treasure Those Idol Moments and The Way You Make Me Wheel. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia